Lusamine
Lusamine is the main antagonist of the Pokémon Sun & Moon games. She's the president of the Aether Foundation. Background Lusamine, alongside her husband Mohn, were the founders of the Aether foundation, an organization dedicated to keeping the Pokémon of Alola safe. During their research, they found about the Ultra Beasts, extremely powerful Pokémon from a different dimension. During their experiments, Mohn disappeared into an Ultra Wormhole, something that broke Lusamine's mind, and forced her to work hard to find out more about the Ultra Beasts. Equipment Pokémon Team *'Clefable:' A female Clefable, a Fairy-type Pokémon capable of walking on water and hearing a pin drop from miles away. **'Ability - Magic Guard:' Prevents taking additional damage from status such as Poison, or Burn. **'Moonblast:' A Fairy-type move that consists of a blast of energy powered by the Moon. It has a chance of lowering the foe's Special Defense. **'Cosmic Power:' Clefable absorbs mystical energy from space to increase her Defense and Special Defense. **'Metronome:' Clefable shakes her fingers and uses a random Pokémon move. **'Moonlight:' Clefable absorbs energy from the Moon to restore half of her total HP. The amount of HP recovered can be reduced by different weather conditions. *'Lilligant:' A female Lilligant, a Grass-type Pokémon. **'Ability - Own Tempo:' Prevents the Pokémon from being confused. **'Leech Seed:' Lilligant fires seed that absorb energy from the opponent during the whole match. **'Petal Dance:' Lilligant fires a barrage of damaging petals. Normally, after using it three times consecutively, the user would get confused, but thanks to her ability, she is immune to this side effect. **'Teeter Dance:' Lilligant performs a dance that confuses the enemy. **'Stun Spore:' Lilligant scatters spores that paralyze the enemy, effectively reducing their speed and possibly immobilizing them. *'Mismagius:' A female Mismagius, a Ghost-type Pokémon. **'Ability - Levitate:' Grants her immunity to Ground-type attacks. **'Shadow Ball:' Mismagius fires a ball of darkness that may lower the target's Special Defense. **'Power Gem:' Mismagius fires a beam of light resembling minerals. **'Mystical Fire:' Mismagius shoots a stream of flames that always lowers the foe's Special Attack stat. **'Pain Split:' Adds up the enemy and the user's HP and splits them evenly. This can result in one of the combatants getting healed. *'Milotic:' A female Milotic, a Water-type Pokémon. **'Ability - Marvel Scale:' Boosts Milotic's defense if it's affected by a status ailment. **'Hydro Pump:' Milotic shoots highly pressured water at the enemy. **'Recover:' Milotics regenerates damaged cells, recovering half of her Maximum HP. **'Safeguard:' A force field that protects Lusamine's team from falling victim to status ailments. **'Flail:' A Normal-type move that becomes more damaging if Milotic's HP is low. *'Bewear:' A female Bewear, a Normal and Fighting-type Pokémon that has immnese strength, being capable of crushing a human spine with a casual hug. **'Ability - Fluffy:' Halves the damage taken from direct contact moves, but doubles fire damage taken. **'Baby-Doll Eyes:' Bewear makes a cute face, lowering the enemy's attack. This move always goes first. **'Hammer Arm:' Bewear punches the foe with great power. However, this attack lowers Bewear's speed. **'Take Down:' Bewear charges at the opponent at full speed, dealing great damage. This attack, however, deals a bit of damage to Bewear. **'Pain Split: '''Adds up the enemy and the user's HP and splits them evenly. This can result in one of the combatants getting healed. *'Nihilego:' A Rock and Poison-type Ultra Beast from a different dimension. Lusamine has never used it in battle, but she can merge with it. *'Lopunny:' A female Lopunny, a Normal-type Pokémon that cloaks its body with the fur on its ears when it senses danger. She only uses Lopunny in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, with it taking the place of her Mismagius. **'Ability - Cute Charm: Has a small chance of causing an opponent of the opposite gender to fall in love with Lopunny if they make contact with her. **'Dizzy Punch: '''A rhythmatic series of punches that has a chance of confusing the foe. **'Fire Punch: 'A flaming punch attack that has a chance of burning the foe. **'Thunder Punch: 'An electrified punch attack that has a chance of paralyzing the foe. **'Ice Punch: '''An ice-infused punch attack that has a chance of freezing the foe. *Salazzle: A female Salazzle, a Fire and Poison-type Pokémon that attracts Salandit with pheromones and forces them to serve her. She only uses Salazzle in the Pokémon anime, and none of her moves are known. *Absol: 'An ambiguously-gendered Absol, a Dark-type Pokémon that can use the scythe-shaped horn on its head to predict disasters. She only uses Absol in the Pokémon anime. **'Razor Wind: 'A Normal-type move that takes two turns to use, with one turn being used to generate a whirlwind, and the second turn firing a series of wind blades from it. This move has a higher chance of landing critical hits. **'Ice Beam: 'An Ice-type move that fires a beam of freezing energy, which has a chance to freeze the opponent solid. **'Mean Look: '''A Normal-type move that pins the opponent with a dark, arresting stare, making them unable to leave the battle until Absol is defeated. Alternate Forms Merged Form Lusamine can access this form by merging with Nihilego. In this form, all of Lusamine's Pokémon are imbued with Z-Power, the energy of the Ultra Beasts. *Clefable gets a boost in Special Defense. *Lilligant gets a boost in Special Attack. *Mismagius gets a boost in Speed. *Milotic gets a boost in Attack. *Bewear gets a boost in Defense. In the Pokémon anime, Merged Lusamine also possesses the ability to generate large waves of poisonous liquid, and manipulate the terrain of the Ultra Deep Sea to ward off attackers. Feats Durability *As Merged Lusamine, survived an attack from Solgaleo/Lunala. *Survived the negative effects of fusing with Nihilego. Skill *Alongside her husband, discovered the Ultra Beasts and Cosmog. *Helped in the creation of the Beast Killer Type: Null. *Created the Aether Foundation. *Manipulated Team Skull into doing her bidding. *Found a way to create her own Ultra Wormholes to travel to the Ultra Space. *Met Bill, the creator of the PC Storage system. *Powerful enough to defeat the Alolan Elite Four in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. Weaknesses *Nigh-featless Pokémon. *Almost completely insane, and obsessed with the Ultra Beasts. *An awful parent. *Merging with Nihilego greatly damages her body. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Poison Users Category:Fusion Characters Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Completed Profiles